


Missed Me?

by xcrossheartedx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Summer 1899, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcrossheartedx/pseuds/xcrossheartedx
Summary: Albus is fed up with his family responsibilities. A few days ago he met someone with whom he could talk about actual interesting and important things, that was truly capable of understanding what was inside his head, and him theirs. It was almost unreal how quickly it became such a realisation, how few words, how few stares were required for him to feel this connection. And on top of that, he loved the ring of his name: “Gellert Grindelwald"
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Missed Me?

“Albus, she’s got my wand floating around again!”, these were the words that greeted Albus into a new day, coming from somewhere in the living room, and of course Aberforth’s locomotive-loud voice would find it’s way piercing through every wall and door into his bedroom with no complications at all. “I’m-”, Albus tried to reply with an unwilling whisper before clearing his throat a couple of times: “I’m coming!”, he finally uttered as a response to his brother.

It was not the first time this had happened, and certainly not the last either. Why did he feel this unusually annoyed this time, then? He asked himself as he went to where chaos was calling out.

There they were, Abeforth trying to distract Ariana telling her how sorry he was about some matter with the barn that Albus didn’t fully understand, and Ariana’s ears shut, eyes filled with rage, with a bunch of random items orbiting around her head, Abeforth’s wand included. Firm grasp on his wand, Albus shouted, very skillfully, almost as if it had been rehearsed many times before: “Immobulus – accio!”, this way he caught his brother’s wand, handed it to him, and both quickly aimed to Ariana and casted a protecting bubble charm at the same time around her. “I am going out, don’t wait up.”, Albus said, Ariana’s tantrum a little muffled by the bubble right beside them. Abeforth scoffed: “What do you mean ‘going out’? You’ve got to help me calm her down.

“I’ve got to do nothing, I didn’t cause this. And now that we’re into that, it’s time for you to learn some wandless magic, don’t you think? It’s tiring that I have to retrieve it every time."

“Excuse me?”, replied Abeforth with a twisted red face. It’s not that this was the first time Albus thought of this- lack of skill of Aberforth’s, to put it in a kind way, which was very inconvenient when these incidents happened. Although this had been the first time he said it out loud, he just couldn’t hold it any longer.

“You heard me alright. Anyway, I’m going out, you can handle this. Bye”, and while Abeforth’s rejoinder was slowly and visibly forming inside his head, Albus took his thick grey coat, his boots, and walked out, closing the door behind his back.

He knew the reason why he was this upset, this fed up, this annoyed and angry at a situation so typical, and even dull, at least for the standards of the life he was used to live. It was because his life had been already shaken, he had already been reminded that this was not _it_. A few days ago he met someone with whom he could talk about actual interesting and important things, that was truly capable of understanding what was inside his head, and him theirs. It was almost unreal how quickly it became such a realisation, how few words, how few stares were required for him to feel this connection. And on top of that, he loved the ring of his name: “Gellert Grindelwald”, he said out loud as he walked through the empty streets of Godric’s Hollow, between faint orange beams and dark blue shadows, product of a barely rising sun.

He met Gellert, and for three days in a row they talked non-stop, sharing ideas, thoughts, memories. Albus had never experienced this dynamic with anyone before, and as of what Gellert told him, never had he either. It was a shame he had to suddenly leave _to do something important_ , as he put it. He was back to reality, it weighed like a cold iron block in his chest. It was so unfair, there was still an unmeasurable lot things that he wanted to share with Gellert. It was actually as if his mind was thirsty to merge with Gellert’s, he couldn’t help that feeling, that need.

Now he was left only with the memory of their conversations that he knew would not happen again with anybody else, his face, his blond almost white hair, his hypnotic piercing eyes. That was not gonna fade away easily. His smile. Oh, _that_ smile, Albus could almost feel his own cheeks go red when he first saw it. He bet Gellert would have felt the temperature rise if they were standing a couple inches closer. Perhaps that would have not been that bad, would it? Maybe he would have felt Gellert’s heat too. Probably that would have been useful, as it was a little cold outside, even though it was summer. Probably the conversations would have been way more efficient if they were standing closer to each other. He didn’t want to bring him to his house, Aberforth and Ariana would have been in their way as they discussed elevated matters that nobody else understood. And he was living with his aunt, so a little more of the same. But now that he thought about it, his room was not a bad idea: a couple of protection and muting spells would keep his siblings out of the way. Shit! Yes, it would have been a good idea, damn it, why didn’t he think about that when he had the chance? That way they would be by themselves, with proper candle light, to look over the books they needed to go for an argument, with a proper room temperature, to avoid the cold wind messing around with their voices and their ideas. Yes, that would have been so much better. Maybe both laying down on his bed, their faces one inch apart, this way not a single word they said would be missed. Whispering in each other’s ear, feeling their warm breath on the neck. Heart rate rising, every beat actually palpable on the throat. Face burning in excitement. Hands softly sneaking to their chests…

Albus brought himself back to the ground, shook his head and took an eager and deep breath in, as he noticed he hadn’t inhaled properly for a few moments. Good thing he grabbed the thick coat, for from the belt below the current situation was not for public display. He decided to spend the rest of the morning, and part of the afternoon, devouring some dragon blood related book at the library to get his mind off _it_. Big surprise, he wasn’t able to.

Of course he had heard people talk about sex, and had notice their obsession with it. He just hadn’t been able to actually understand the fascination. But Merlin, he was _certain_ this was deeper than sex drive only.

Fuck! Why now? Why with this town-visiting person? His mind and body were urging for an impossibility. Just as it had happened when his plans got interrupted by a family responsibility he never asked for. As he paced back to the house at what he thought was dinner time already, a tear drop of mere anger rolled down his face, he could not help it.

“It was about time, you idiot! I can’t believe you left me to handle this all on my own”, Aberforth’s hostility was not helping with his mood. “There’s some Gellert _Grindelson_ waiting for you in the living room. Please get rid of him quickly.” Alright, this did help. Did he hear correctly, though? He rushed to the living room only to find Gellert sitting on the couch, greeting him with the spiciest smirk Albus has ever seen. He felt his heart drop to his feet. “Missed me, Al? I have some exciting news for you, I discovered-”, Gellerts words were interrupted by Albus’ desperate kiss, breathing heavily and loudly through his nose. “Shut it, Gel. Come”, said Albus as he dragged him by the arm to his bedroom.

Candles set. Door closed.

Alright, _now_ a couple of protection and muting spells _will do it_.


End file.
